


Penance

by wolviesgal



Category: Deadliest Catch RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolviesgal/pseuds/wolviesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking superstitions does not make for a happy crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> This was another entry for the Superstitions challenge.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Jake's eyes shot open and a feeling of dread settled over him. There was no way he could talk his way out of this one. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he could see Edgar and Nick standing there. Edgar looked pissed and Nick was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Uh..."

"Outside, off the boat, now." Edgar spun around and stormed out of the stateroom, grumbling about idiots and bad luck.

Nick laughed softly. "Aw, Jake. You know better than this."

Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know. And I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did."

Nick shook his head and went out to the galley.

Jake looked down at the redhead curled up beside him. It wasn't going to get any easier by waiting, but he still didn't want to wake her up. Sighing, he shook her gently.

"Sarah," he whispered. "You've got to wake up, we're busted."

She snuggled in a bit more before slowly opening her eyes.

"You, sweetie, are screwed."

Jake groaned and sat up. "I know. I broke one of the cardinal rules: no girls on the boat."

Sarah sat up and grabbed her shoes. "So what are they going to do to you?"

"I don't know. I opened a bag of chips upside down and they threw me overboard."

She couldn't help it, she snorted.

"Well, come on. Let's go face the music."

Jake took her hand and let her out of the stateroom. The galley was empty and he hoped that meant everyone was up in the wheelhouse. Praying silently, he led Sarah through the ready room out to the deck.

However, the gods of fortune were not smiling on Jake that night. Waiting out on the deck was the captain and the other four crew members.

"Fuck."

Sig stood there, hands in his pockets, looking thunderous. "Jesus, Junior. What the hell were you thinking? Do you want to screw up this season before it begins?"

"No! I didn't mean for this to happen, I just, uh..." Sarah decided he needed some help.

"It was my fault. I wanted to see the boat. We got to talking and nodded off."

Norman leaned closer to Sarah. "For God's sake, stay quiet. Do you want to become a target for him?"

The warning came too late though. Sig turned to her, fury in his eyes. "Do you know what you've done? You've jinxed us all." An evil gleam shone in his eyes. "And now you have to fix it."

Jake tightened his grip on her hand. "What do you mean?"

Matt laughed loudly. "Come on, Jakers. A woman on a boat might be bad luck, but a naked woman is very good luck."

Sarah's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Oh, I don't fucking think so," she said flatly.

Sig winked lecherously. "Oh, come on."

"Well, there is another way," said Edgar taking pity on her. After all, it wasn't her screw up. Junior damn well knew the rules.

"Edgar, no. It's not fair to her." That was it. Jake knew any chance he had with this girl went straight out the window.

Sarah looked at Edgar and then Jake. "What is it? And does it involve me getting naked?" Jake blushed and looked away. She sighed. "How naked?"

"Not naked enough."

"Sig, give her a break." Edgar was enjoying himself. "In order to break the bad luck, we need you to perform a service."

"Seriously? What like some ritual voodoo dance or something?"

"Think of it more like a blessing of the pots." Matt was grinning from ear to ear.

Jake mumbled something really fast and quiet.

"What was that Jake?" she asked.

"It's considered good luck for a woman to, uh, relieve herself on the pots before the season."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sarah pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed gripped the side of the nearest pot. She found her first foothold and started climbing. She reached the top and stepped back to the centre of the stack. Once finished, she carefully climbed over the side and back down to the deck.

"Alright, you're pots are blessed." She turned to Jake. "Now are you going to walk me home?"

Jake meekly followed her to the railing and helped her across. Once she was on the wharf, she looked back at the five men on deck.

"Oh yeah, if any picture of that show up on Facebook or Twitter, I'm coming back and hiding bananas all over your boat." She turned and walked away, the sound of laughter behind her.

Sig looked startled. "That's it, she is not allowed on the boat again. Ever. "


End file.
